


La unión de un sueño

by Astro_Labio



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, MUCHO KISSING VALE?, Surprise Kissing, THEY'RE CUTE OK?, Underage Kissing, gay fluff, son super cucos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Labio/pseuds/Astro_Labio
Summary: Riku llega a las Islas del Destino buscando a su amigo Sora, perdido en lo más profundo de la pesadilla...





	La unión de un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el final de Dream Drop Distance, pero con un final alternativo.

             Las tranquilas islas del Destino estaban bañadas por el crepúsculo, la arena, llevada por una suave brisa, las olas del mar se escuchaban en un susurro quedo, invadiendo la quietud en todos sus rincones. El aire acarició el cabello de Riku con un suave meneo, haciéndole suspirar, mirando en rededor, buscando algo. O a alguien. Tenía la extraña sensación de que siempre iba a estar atrapado en aquel extraño tira y afloja entre los dos, ese runrún incierto al percatarse que si no le buscaba él, Sora le buscaba a su vez y viceversa, haciéndose un cúmulo de sensaciones y experiencias, sin parar, sin terminar nunca de encontrarse por entero entre ellos, o a sí mismos.

             Dio unos pasos indecisos al frente, sin saber cómo encarar aquella situación, sus sentimientos, o lo que podría sentir su amigo sobre todo aquello. Al final, optó por enfrentarse a ello, seguir adelante, marchar hasta donde estaba aquella palmera que tantos atardeceres habían compartido años atrás, con la corazonada, de encontrarle. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo aquel había sido su lugar de reposo, su unión…

             Estaba dentro de un sueño difuso; dentro de un corazón no todo funcionaba como debía en el mundo real, pero aquello no le importó. Se quedó contemplando la orilla al llegar hasta ella, con los ojos tornasolados al darle el sol de frente, con el reflejo del agua en la cara… Se quitó los zapatos y se metió en las olas, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar donde tantas veces había tenido combates para ver quién era el mejor, peleando los dos siendo niños. Curiosamente –o no tanto- llegó al lugar indicado, pero no había una escalinata como recordaba, así que con cierta extrañeza por el hecho, rodeó el lugar, volviendo a la orilla, con la sensación de sentir que no quería que llegara a él. Pero aquello no era posible. ¿O sí? No lo tenía ya tan claro, atenazando así las dudas en sus entrañas, pero intentando ignorar aquella sensación, agitó el rostro, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, llegando a la orilla y acelerando el ritmo después de un leve momento de duda.

             Apretó los puños. No. Debían encontrarse, eso lo tenía claro.

             Aunque fuera tan solo para aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

             Abrió de un portazo la portezuela de la caseta, subiendo las escaleras y saliendo al exterior, con el corazón en un puño, parándose casi de golpe al ver una silueta que antes, en la distancia, no había estado allí.

             Sora.

             Respirando de forma entrecortada, se apartó el cabello mojado del rostro y dándose ánimos a sí mismo. Se dirigió con fingida seguridad hasta donde su amigo se encontraba, sentando en el árbol de paoupu, mirando la puesta de sol mientras el viento le mecía el cabello castaño.

             –Sora… –Este no reaccionó ante el llamado, sus ojos aun puestos en el sol del atardecer, instalándose entre los dos un silencio, que sin ser pesado, para Riku se hacía más que evidente. Le miró con el corazón entrecortado, temiendo lo peor, acercándose con decisión, poniéndose a su altura.

             Viendo que su amigo no se giraba a mirarle, se puso frente sí;  los ojos perdidos de Sora en el sol se movieron de forma vaga al captarle, aun con la mirada ida.

             –Riku… –Musitó, casi sin reconocerlo, aun dentro, muy dentro de la pesadilla inducida durante tanto y tanto tiempo. – ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

             Riku abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber que contestar, sin haberse esperado aquella pregunta. Quería traerlo de vuelta, quería volver a las verdaderas islas con él, quería…

             Apretó con fuerza los labios, diciendo una de las tantas y tantas cosas que tenía en su mente, acercándose un poco más.

             –Te quiero a ti, Sora.

             Este le atenazó una sombra titubeante pasando fugaz por sus ojos, queriendo volver, reconocer las palabras, pero sin poder conseguirlo por entero. Riku tragó saliva, dubitativo, dando un suave paso, acortando la distancia que los sopaba, deslizando la mano en medio latido por el rostro de su amigo, acariciando su mejilla de forma casi furtiva, respirando de forma entrecortada mientras le tomaba el mentón con la mano, alzándole un poco más el rostro, posando su mirada en los ojos azules.

             –A ti, Sora. –Volvió a decir, pero esta vez con tono algo entrecortado, vacilante. Acercó el rostro, acortando la distancia que los separaba y tomando los labios de su amigo con los suyos, de forma suave, tentadores, algo inexpertos y trémulos por su osadía. Los ojos de Sora se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, aun su mente embotada, pero entendiendo poco a poco lo que pasaba. Fue un suave beso que se cortó casi de inmediato, separándose, tomando entrecortadamente. Riku miró a Sora, que le miraba con algo más de reconocimiento en el rostro, con sorpresa, pero sin rechazo. Tomó aire, y volvió de nuevo, deslizando la mano por su cabello para atraerlo más hacia sí, aferrándole la nuca, y con la otra tomándole de la cadera para tenerlo más cerca, abriendo la boca de su amigo, tentándolo con la lengua.  Sora se quedó ahí, sin reaccionar… hasta que lo hizo. Con cierta reticencia y timidez, alzó las manos hasta el pecho de Riku, y después, poco a poco, las deslizó por el cabello corto de su amigo, enredando los dedos y abriendo la boca conscientemente para recibir la caricia húmeda, suspirando con suavidad.

             Su amigo se acercó mucho más con el rostro levemente arrebolado ante la respuesta afirmativa de Sora, cubriendo el sol que le bañaba con su ancha espalda, mientras Sora la acariciaba, intentando aferrarse a algo con sentido, con consistencia.

             El beso se volvió de una caricia tentativa, de forma lenta pero inexorable, a pasos agigantados subiendo la intensidad, descubriéndose de formas que nunca hubieran pensado del otro, disfrutando del momento.

             Sora separó los labios para respirar, mirándole a los ojos, reconociéndole. Riku alzó la comisura de sus labios, acariciándole la mejilla, formando una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

             –Por fin has vuelto. Conmigo.

             –Sí. –Contestó este, devolviéndole la sonrisa sincera, aquel gesto repleto de complicidad entre los dos.

             Sí, saldrían de lo profundo de su corazón, y volverían juntos, a casa.


End file.
